


How Emma found the ring

by lotte_vos



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotte_vos/pseuds/lotte_vos
Summary: A one-shot about the moments before the Captain Swan proposal from episode 6x13.Emma is suspicious about Killian's behavior so she goes on an investigation. But she didn't expect to find a ring inside Killian's sea chest.





	How Emma found the ring

Killian wasn't home yet. He didn't come home all day and she had no idea where he went. He has been silent for too long, not talking to her at all. She had no idea what was eating at him but she wanted to find out though. It seemed like he was in his own little world and she hated it. She hated not knowing what was wrong with her true love.

"I'm going to find out what has you so worried." Emma said to herself as she cooked breakfast for Henry. It was 7 am and Henry would have to be at school soon. She had felt Killian leaving the bed at around 6 am but before she could question him, he had already left the room. She tried running after him but he was too fast.

Emma sighed, not knowing where to start looking for clues. She smiled when she heard Henry coming downstairs. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yes, thanks mom." Henry replied with a shrug, grabbing his plate to put some of the freshly cooked eggs on it. Emma sat down in the seat on the opposite side of her son.

They both ate their breakfast in peace, having a small conversation. When they were finished with eating their breakfast, Henry helped his mother with cleaning the dishes before he went back upstairs to put on his school uniform.

Emma got upstairs as well. She had to work at the station but she hoped she would have some time that night to find for some clues. She really wanted to know why Killian was acting so weird but it was just a hunch so she wouldn't be able to get out of work for something as small as this.

* * *

 

When she arrived back home, she tried their kitchen first, hoping to find some clues there. But obviously she didn't find anything there after opening all the drawers to see if he had left anything inside. Then she tried their bedroom where they spend a lot of time together. It was their favorite room in the whole house. They had decorated it together, Killian had brought some beautiful things over from his ship, giving the room an exotic look. Emma had bought the furniture and the room looked beautiful; like a room straight out of a catalogue.

It wasn't until she looked into the sea chest Killian kept in their bedroom close to his side of the bed that she felt positive she would finally be able to find out what was eating at him. She knew she shouldn't do it, but something made her want to open the chest. When she looked inside, a small black box caught her eyes. Her hands slowly gripped the box before she gently opened it. As soon as she saw the ring, Emma couldn't stop smiling.

"Is this what you have been hiding from me?" Emma said with a sigh. She had expected something worse, something bad but she couldn't believe it when she held a beautiful engagement ring in her hands.

Her smile faltered when she realized what she had done – she had just ruined the surprise for Killian. He has probably been planning to ask her for some time and she totally just ruined it with her curiosity. She couldn't grasp why Killian was so nervous around her though, did he really think she wouldn't accept his proposal? She went to hell and back so they could live happy. She had nearly lost him to death, twice.

"Emma, are you home?" Killian asked after closing the front door behind him. Emma skipped of the stairs and ran downstairs to greet Killian with a large smile on her face.

"There you are." She pulled her boyfriend in for a kiss. It was clear that she couldn't contain her happiness after finding the ring.

"Oh wauw, Captain Morgan, I thought we were switching to water." She said teasingly after kissing him but it was clear to her that he was still worrying about something.

"I'm afraid it wouldn't give me the courage that I need. Listen there is something I need to tell you." Killian began, Emma looked at him with question and worry.

"I, it's just what I have to say isn't exactly ... easy and I'm not entirely sure how you're going to react." Killian was rambling but Emma interrupted him before he could continue.

"Well, maybe I can make it easier and tell you that my answer would be yes." Emma said, she couldn't contain her excitement anymore. This was it, this was the moment she would finally be his fiancée.

"Yes? I – What was the question?" Killian asked, not entirely sure what she was talking about.

"I might found something in your sea chest that I shouldn't have." Emma admitted and showed Killian the ring she had found not too long before Killian arrived back home.

Killian looked at the ring, then back up at Emma and sighed.

"Are you mad at me?" Emma asked but it barely came out as a whisper. She was still holding the ring in her hands.

"How could I ever be mad at you?" Killian asked, shaking his head slightly.

"It's just you and me. No walls, no secrets." Emma smiled and placed the ring into Killian's right hand. Once the ring was placed onto the palm of his hand, Emma closed Killian's fingers around it. "I know I ruined the surprise but what do you say?"

Killian stared into Emma's eyes before going on one knee. "Emma Swan, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Killian. Yes!" She had happy tears in her eyes and a bright smile on her face. Killian slipped the ring on her left ring finger and Emma couldn't get rid of the large smile that was on her face.

As Killian got up, Emma already placed her hands on the sides of his face, pulling him into a passionate kiss. She smiled and when they pulled apart, Emma placed her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a hug.

It might not have been the engagement Killian was planning, but to her it was perfect. She had never been happier in her entire life knowing she would finally be able to marry her true love, her pirate.


End file.
